I'd Rather be Dead
by DeMoNzUnLeAsHeD
Summary: Two of his pack mates had imprinted on those damn leeches and he was next. . . Not the best summary but the story is better... Oh and only this chapter is T, next chapter... well let's just say its lemony goddness... yay lemon!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **This is only the beginning so there isn't much... its a little confused (me and the story) so it's a lil weird-ish... so yeah... there isn't any lemony goodness here but it'll come soon enough... if i get enough reviews to inspire me *wink wink, nudge nudge*

**Disclaimer: **Me no own, you no sue... it's just me and my over-active immagination

**I'd Rather Be Dead**

"If I ever imprint on one of those bloodsuckers, someone shoot me," Paul grumbled, slumping back against a log by the fire they'd made. The guy was genuinely pissed – no, he was beyond that. He was way past pissed, he was _enraged_.

Two of his pack mates had imprinted on those damn leeches though it actually wasn't much of a surprise considering that Seth Clearwater – the youngest of the pack – knew next to nothing about anything and Jacob Black spent quiet a lot of time with his imprint – Edward Cullen – because of Edward's now ex-girlfriend turned best friend Isabella Swan – or better known to Paul as 'that clumsy red-haired girl who used to date that leech Cullen'.

What pissed Paul off even more though was the fact that Sam Ulley, their so called 'Leader', had done zilch about the situation. All Sam had said was 'I understand'. Paul had been furious. He didn't see how Sam could possibly 'understand' the fact that two of his wolves had imprinted on the enemy. _The ENEMY!_ If Paul had been the leader he would've kicked the two boys out as soon as he'd found out, but Sam, nooo, Sam had to be a goody-two-shoes just to make Emily happy/ Damn her!

"I could shoot you now if you like," Jacob – better known to everyone as Jake – said. "Save us the trouble of doing it later."

"Screw you Jake," Paul growled. The rest of the pack and their families laughed. Everyone knew that Paul was the hot-headed one in the pack so they were all pretty much used to his moods.

"So when are you going to see them?" Sam asked wrapping an arm around Emily.

"Well..." Seth started looking nervously towards Paul.

"We sorta invited them to come," Jake said. And just as if it'd been rehearsed the sweet sickly scent of the approaching Cullen Family filled the air. Paul growled, anger surging through his body.

"I'm outta here," he murmured then walked off into the woods cursing 'those bloody leeches' loud enough for them to hear.

When he couldn't hear – or smell – the Cullen's he stopped walking and slumped down on a fallen tree. Just as he was starting to cool off he smelt one of them. It was that big one with the blond hair –well shit! All the Cullen men had blond hair actually (well according to him anyway).

The doctor had blond hair, neat, always.

Red's leech boyfriend – heck, he'd always be Bella's boyfriend to Paul – with his dirty looking hair. People might claim its 'copper' but to Paul it was blond, blond damn it!

And then there was that constipated looking one – the one with the pixie girlfriend – with his hair that looked like it didn't know what a comb or hair brush was designed for.

And then there was this blond – the big one with the stick-up-her-arse girlfriend, that blonde chick whatshername – standing behind him.

Paul growled deeply without turning.

"What the hell do you want?" Paul asked through clenched teeth, letting out a low growl. He could feel himself shaking from the rage. Dumb leech disturbing his peace.

"I was taking a walk and smelt wet dog," the leech answered smugly.

"Why you piece of shi-." Paul turned, beyond pissed, but stopped stalk still when his eyes met the leeches.

Something inside Paul clicked and he felt his entire body flow with warmth and another bubbly feeling he didn't' like at all. He couldn't believe it! It couldn't be, it just couldn't. Was this some sick joke that he wasn't meant to understand?

"What's wrong with you? You look like you're in a romantic movie and you've just met the love of your life," the Cullen leech said jokingly with a goofy smile on his face. Smug bastard, didn't even realise how true what he'd just said was.

"Fuck you," Paul said in a small voice.

"Aw come on, you can do better than that. Where's the usual fire?" Paul growled at him.

"Fucken dumb leech!" he shouted. Emmett chuckled.

"There ya go!"

"Fuck you!" Paul picked up a rock and threw it at Emmett who dodged just in time.

"Hey! No fair. I wasn't prepared."

"Well too fucken bad now ain't it?" Another rock was thrown in Emmett's direction.

"Stop that."

"Or what?" Paul challenged.

"Hm!" Emmett pouted a little. Paul wanted to kiss it off that kid as much as he wanted to punch it off. Smug damn fucken bastard!

"Since your being such an asshole, I'll leave." Paul wanted to shout no but stopped himself. Instead he growled a 'good' then turned and walked off.

_Bloody fucken stinking shit ass bloodsucking leech!_

"Paul, open the door!" Paul growled and grumbled to himself but still didn't get up. The pack had been knocking on his door for the past thirty minutes but Paul wouldn't answer. No way in hell.

They already knew about the imprint from Edward Cullen reading his brother's mind and remembering the emotions his brother had with the one's he and Jasper had both had when they had been imprinted on.

"Come on Paul, just open up," Jared and Embry begged. Paul felt sick, past it actually. He didn't want to ever leave his house if it meant being with a-

"Fucken hell!" he groaned loudly.

"Paul, we get it," Seth called.

"We understand," Jacob said.

"Come out, let's talk about it okay?" Paul felt sick – no, really, really sick. Paul jumped out of bed and rushed to his bathroom and threw up violently.

"Paul, its Sam. Come out here, NOW!" Sam said in his I'm-the-leader-and-you-will-listen-to-me voice. Paul sighed and got up. He washed his face and rinsed out his mouth then walked out the bathroom and out the house to his waiting pack leader and mates.

"Paul," Seth started.

"Shut up leech lover!" Paul snapped growling at Seth.

"Paul," Sam said in a warning voice. "Don't."

"We know it's hard," Jacob said. "But come on-."

"You don't know anything," Paul shouted. "You and Seth can handle it. I _HATE_ leeches and just because I imprinted on one doesn't mean I'm suddenly gonna like them."

"You know that you can't deny your imprint," Emily said.

"Stay out of this Emily, you know nothing, you're not even a wolf!" Paul snapped at her.

"I may not be a wolf but I do know what imprinting is! I know what it's like to try and stay away from your imprint. I'm the one that had to look after Jake!"

"Yeah? So what? That doesn't mean you know."

"I may not know what it feels like but I do know what it looks like and don't want you to go through it too."

"Just leave me alone. I'm going to deal with it my own way, okay?"

"Well your way sucks!" Paul growled at Emily.

"Stay out of this Emily," Paul said through clenched teeth,

"You're acting like a big baby! You know you need your imprint, you know that!"

"I don't need him; he can go to hell for all I care." Emily screeched angrily.

"You _stupid dumb FUCK!_" everyone – including Paul – was shocked that Emily actually swore. Emily never swore, EVER! "You've made your hatred so deep that you'd rather die than be with your true mate? That's stupid Paul. You know the Cullen's are good people. They've done nothing to break the treaty; I don't understand why you hate them so much?"

"They are _bloodsuckers_ Emily! Bloodsuckers! They're all the same! They all drink blood to survive. They're monsters!"

"You're wrong! The Cullen's aren't monsters, yes they drink blood but they aren't monsters. You saw how well that pixie girl-."

"Alice," Seth piped in.

"Yeah, Alice, you saw how well she takes care of Seth... Jake even." Paul glared at Emily for a long time.

"Still not happening," Paul said with finality to his tone. Emily sighed and stared at her imprinter helplessly. Sam sighed and stood in front of Paul.

"I've heard enough. This is what's gonna happen. Paul, you're going to see your imprint-."

"To hell with that," Paul snared.

"I'm not asking you, I'm telling you. You're going to see him. Jake, Seth, you go get the lee- vampire and tell him to wait in the clearing." Jake and Seth nodded and rushed off.

"I'd take an extra pair of pants if I were you," Leah said smiling smugly.

"Shut up Lead," Paul snapped which made Leah laugh.

"Whatever." Then she and Emily and the rest of the pack left.

"See him, it'll do you both some good," Sam said then he nodded and left. Paul sighed and made his way to the clearing.

"I was beginning to think you weren't going to make it," Emmett joked as Paul stepped into the clearing. Paul sighed. He felt his whole body relax and forced off the smile that was about to make its way onto his face.

"I had a mind not to show," Paul said joking back. Ugh! What was he doing?

"I'm glad you came though."

"Yeah..." Emmett stepped closer to Paul but Paul stepped back. "Don't," he warned.

"Why?"

"Ii don't want this. You already have that blonde leech, you don't – I don't need you."

"Yeah, you do. I know about imprinting, Jake and Seth told me about it."

"I don't care."

"Yes you do, just admit it."

"Just tell me you don't want to be my friend and let me go home."

"I'd be lying if I said that." Paul growled, more from frustration then anger.

"What? So you really want to be friends with a dog?"

"Maybe I do." Paul glared at him.

"Go back to you stick-up-her-arse leech girlfriend whatshername."

"Her name is Rosalie," Emmett snapped.

"Really? We; there isn't anything Rosie about her!" Emmett hissed.

"Don't insult my mate!

"Mate? That monster? She's hardly a mate, she's a witch! Better yet, she's a bi-." Paul didn't finish his sentence because Emmett bashed into him roughly.

"Shut the fuck up! You know nothing about her. And you know what, you're right, I'd never want to be your friend!" and just like that Emmett was gone.

Paul growled loudly and punched a tree next it him. "FUCK!" he shouted.

He felt his whole body vibrate. He felt his skin crawl and his hairs rise. He was going to phase, he knew it, and he wasn't going to stop it. His life was over, completely over.

His imprint hated him and probably so would his pack. Somehow though, he really didn't give a shit... Not yet anyway...

Yay, my first story. Please R&R, don't be too harsh... mwah!


	2. Blondie Sort Of Get's It

So yeah… I didn't quite get a great response for this one, but that's okay, I'll just write the second chapter and see how it goes…

**I'd Rather Be Dead: Blondie Sort of Gets It**

**Paul's POV**

What have I done? I'm an awful person. How the hell do I keep getting myself into these situations anyway… oh yeah, that's right, my temper.

I shouldn't have said all those things that I said. I shouldn't've judged him coz he was a leech, it's not his fault he's a leech. Stupid!

If I could replay this whole thing I would. I'd try and make things better for me. I mean, I couldn't exactly help that I imprinted on a leech, it just happened.

ooooooooo

I ran for days, trying, with everything I had, to get away. It hurt so bad but I had to. He didn't want me, he didn't need me, well fuck it, I didn't need him. But I did, but I wouldn't admit that. I'd still rather be dead then admit that I needed him, I was just too proud for that. I would never admit that I needed someone, let alone a leech, fuck that.

I was fricken Paul, I needed no one and no one needed me. I'm a bloody screw up is what I am!

ooooooooo

After running forever I finally reached this dodge place. I decided that it was good enough, not like I had anywhere else to go anyhow. I was going to die slowly and peacefully here, it'd be fine. F-I-N-E fine!

Someone knocked on my door. I could smell the leechness of Blondie. She smelt like leech, obviously, but she also smelt like him, like my mate that didn't want me. How she'd found me was a wonder, I wasn't anywhere near the places she'd go to.

I walked to the door – slower than usual because of the pain I was in – to answer it. I opened the door and stared at her. She had her usual scowl.

"Can I come in?" she asked. She didn't wait for me to reply, she just walked in anyway. She scrunched up her pretty little leechy nose and stared at me.

"What do you want Blondie?" I asked, sitting on the couch because the pain was getting a little too much.

"Why'd you do it?"

"What?"

"Why'd you say all that stuff? I mean, I get that I can be a complete bitch to people, but why'd you say it to him?"

"Because I can." She rolled her eyes.

"He's worried about you, you know. He's a wreck. He won't listen to anyone, all he wants is you." My heart both broke a swelled, he needed me too. "You know you're an idiot right?"

"So I've heard."

"I'm taking you home."

"No, I'm-."

"I'm not asking you dog, I'm telling you. Your pack needs you, he needs you, and right now I need you."

"Need me? For what?"

"I love him Paul; I can't lose him because of you being an idiot. We both know you need him. Look, I get it… sort of. I've seen the way Jake and Seth get if they're away from Edward and Jasper for too long, it's really suck-ey and my brother's hate it too. So you will come with me and you can't stop me because you're not strong enough. Now then, let's go." She stood there, daring me to say no. I couldn't. Not when my imprint needed me.

"Fine... I'll go with you."

"Good! You don't need anything here right?" I looked around.

"Not really, no." She nodded.

"Let's go then."

ooooooooo

I was scared shitless. What if he didn't forgive me? What if he hated me more when he saw me. I didn't mean to say those things, I really didn't. It's just... I don't want to be dependent on anyone. I've been doing things my way for so long I just couldn't...

"Upstairs, first door on your left," Blondie said. I nodded at her. I went up. I breathed in deeply then walked into the room.

"I forgive you," Emmett said as I walked in.

"Excuse me?"

"Don't put that act on me Paul. I forgive you." I sighed.

"Okay." He smirked. I smirked back. He rushed to me and kissed me. It was quick, just a *swish*, but it felt good, it felt right. I wanted more.

I grabbed him and pulled him closer to me, crushing our lips together. We moaned into the kiss, mouths opening and tongues moving in a seductive dance. We ripped each other's clothes off, both desperate for skin-on-skin contact.

I pushed Emmett against the wall, grinding into him hard, making him moan. He smelt, sounded, tasted, felt and looked so good. Neither of us knew what we were doing, but it didn't really matter, just being able to touch him felt amazing. I grabbed both of our leaking erection and started pumping them quick.

"Oh goodness yesss," he hissed. He sounded so hot that I started pumping us some more. "Oh Paul... Paul... Mm... So close... oh yeah..."

"Me too... so close." Emmett held my face and pulled me closer, kissing me hungrily. It was fucken amazing.

"Wait... Paul... wait... I want to try something..." I stopped reluctantly. Emmett took my hand and started sucking my fingers. It was so fucken hot watching him do that. Emmett pulled my fingers out his mouth and smirked. I knew what he wanted – I'd seen it before (not that I was happy I saw it).

"You sure?"

"Wouldn't have gone through the trouble of sucking your fingers if I wasn't." His words made me go hard. Fuck, he was awesome!

"Okay." I picked up a leg and wrapped it around my waist then slid a wet finger into his tight hole. He moaned loudly, throwing his head back. I worked the finger in and out a couple of seconds then added a second finger, scissoring him.

He was breathing heavily and groaning loudly, pushing back against my fingers. I added the last two fingers quickly and spread them. "Oh yesss Paul... shit... so good." I pulled my finger out and kissed him enthusiastically.

"Ready?" I whispered against his neck. He nodded, he couldn't say a thing. I pushed into him gently, relishing in the coldness of my imprint. Fucking hell it was so good. I could feel him clench around my prick and it felt so good.

"Move man, please." I smirked. Oh yeah... I wrapped Emmett's other leg around my waist and moved us off the wall and to the ground. I began to move, slowly at first but then picked up speed. I pounded into him with no mercy, hitting into his prostate every time.

"Fuck... so tight Em... feels so good..." It was excellent. I grabbed Emmett's length and started pumping him as I pounded him.

"Oh shit Paul... close... close." I moved faster. A couple seconds later Emmett came, screaming my name loudly. I came soon after, shooting my load into Emmett.

"Mine!"

"Yours," he said chuckling. We kissed eagerly then I pulled out of him gently.

"You ain't too bad." He smirked.

"I like you too." He got up and got something to clean us up with. We got into the bed and snuggled. I was dog tired – no pun intended, and besides it's insulting.

"Night Em."

"Night Paul." I fell in to a sweet, blissful sleep.

**TBC**

And here is chapter two in the bag. I hope this one's does better then chapter one...

**MwahzZ**

**(",) SmilezZ Ya'll**


	3. The End

**A/N: **So I finally worked out an ending for this one… AMEN! I've been ignoring it for some time now, but now it's all good!

**Disclaimer:** No, I don't own it… I mean… DAH!

**I'd Rather Be Dead: The End!**

So it is three years later and things couldn't be better. Emmet and I are still together, which is great! I still haven't really thanked Barb-Rosalie yet, but I probably should coz she really did save my pride filled ass.

Speaking of life size Barbie, I found that she was a really cool chick, despite her coldness. Leah actually ended up imprinting on her which wasn't really a surprise – well the gender part wasn't… I guess the whole general imprinting thing wasn't. Rosalie and Leah are really great together, which is fine with everyone else. Neither girl is a heartless bitter bitch anymore coz Leah finally got her soul mate and Rosalie was finally able to get her baby – they adopted.

Now on to the other two chicks that had been dumped because of imprinting. They found love and mates in each other. Though really, I'm not really surprised. Was about time they hooked up! So yeah, Bella and Alice ended up together and are happy together.

Seth and Jasper are still growing strong. They're getting married in a month. Sue and Harry are over the moon that they're son is getting married and that they're daughter has finally found happiness.

Jacob and Edward… those two are just them. Well at the moment they're fighting a lot, but it's only because Edward wants to paint the baby's room green and Jacob hates green, all greens are shit green to him… Oh yeah, Edward got pregnant. Apparently he's an incubus or some shit like that and can actually get pregnant, so he is… and he's a hormonal bitch right now. Only two more months, AMEN! BTW, Jacob said that, not me, just saying.

So the Volturi came and tried to break up our family, but then that creepy dead dude – well they're all practically dead, but he's like a zombie – stopped them coz apparently our family's bond is too deep to be broken… snubs to Aro and Caius!

So yeah, anyway, things are awesome for everyone. Everybody's happy and life could not be better.

Oh, and I should probably change a statement I'd made once – which I'm constantly reminded about (Cullen is such a bitch when pregnant damn! Even more than usual).

So yeah, I remember, way back, how I said I'd rather be dead then have a vampire as an imprint, well now, now I'd rather be dead then live without my imprint, even though sometimes he's an idiot and does the stupidest and most messed up things. I still love him though, and without him I'd be nothing. So yeah…

I'd rather be dead the be without him… ironic right *rolling eyes*

**THE END!**

Yay! It's done! It was hard, but I got to the end… Yay me!

Anywho…

**MwahzZ**

**(",) SmilezZ Ya'll**


End file.
